New Beginnings
by ChelyChambers
Summary: Four years have passed since Uchiha Sasuke since sent foot on Konoha grounds. Four years without as much as a full conversation with his old comrades. Four years as a rouge ninja; Now that all has change.
1. Chapter 1

Birds could be heard all over chirping happily in the lush forest that surrounded Konoha. Some flew to the huge fellow with orange hair, the gentleness radiating off him comforted the birds. They covered his shoulders and some even landed on his head. Juugo smiled at this, oh how he loved animals.

Suigetsu scowled, damn noisy animals. He didn't see why they were going to Sasuke's old village, oh wait! He did. Since his idiots of old team mates kept coming after to bring him back, Sasuke seemingly gave up and decided to come back on his own terms, Suigetsu's scowl deepen. It wasn't that he had something against Konoha or anything; he just didn't like to be kept in one place for a long period of time. Given, he could leave, but Suigetsu was loyal and stayed by Sasuke's side; even though he wouldn't admit it out loud or even to himself.

Karin glanced up at the man who held her heart; a small dreamy sigh escaped her lips. After so much time and effort, Sasuke was finally hers! Karin contained the squeal that was bursting to get out, all her team mates (well Suigetsu) were tired out it. Reaching out, she laced their fingers together. She didn't do it to claim him; she did it because she can. She finally can and she was floating on cloud nine. Oh how calloused his hands were. Red covered her smooth pale cheeks.

Sasuke kept his focus up ahead on the village where his parents and clan were order to be murder by his beloved brother. He had given up on the idea of destroying the village and honored Itachi's wishes. Every now and again, he wanted to destroy the village, but he couldn't. Not now and not ever. What helped him come back was not only Itachi, but Naruto too. His words stuck with him and got through his thick skull.

Once they were about 50 feet away from the village, Anbu greeted them with kunais and swords. Sasuke expected as much and let them proceed to do whatever they wanted, he slowly let go of Karin's hand as they cuffed them with chakra blockers. When they placed their hands on him, that's when he jerked away. "I can walk on my own. I won't do anything." He said a hint of annoyance in his tone.

The Anbu weren't going to risk it. Each of them had a hold on the members of Taka by their shoulders as they led them to the village. All of them wondering exactly the same thing "_Why was Uchiha Sasuke back? And how were the original members of Team Seven going to react_." Namely because they personally knew Sakura since she was in Anbu for half a year before leaving and they knew Naruto, he was the hero of Konoha. As well as Kakashi, old friend and ex Anbu. Worry was evident in their eyes behind their masks.

* * *

Okay! This is my new story, I honestly didn't like where Haruno Sakura was going D:

This is a SasuKarin and SasuSaku(happens a little later) fic.

Give it a chance, I'm sure you might enjoy it :3

I'm still doing No Way To Escape Fate, I have two chapters down and working on the other two before I post c:


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura yawned loudly as she stretched her arms above her head. "Mm. Great training Hina-chan! Thanks for filling in for that baka Naruto." She said with a grin to the violet haired girl walking beside her.

"N-no problem, Sakura-chan." Hinata said with her own smile. "I-it was a lot of fun. I noticed you r-really improved since you left A-anbu." The Hyuga heiriss noted.

Sakura nodded as she slipped off her gloves and stuffed them into her pockets. Ever since she joined Anbu, her life was stressed to the maximum and her strength and ability to fight suffered. Sure, she learned a few new jutsus and even got a couple of new weapons, but they things they did was something she didn't enjoy. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle it, but to murder someone...it wasn't her cup of tea. "Aa, I trained really hard after I resigned. It seemed to have paid off." She said proudly.

Hinata smiled softly at her friend, she always admire her determination. Sakura may not have come from a special clan, but she proved any one can become very strong if they tried. She almost reminds him of Naruto, Hinata thought with a slight blush.

"Eh? Hina-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern then she narrowed her brilliant emerald eyes. "Or are you thinking of a certain blonde haired knuckle head?" She asked with a smirk.

"N-n-no!" Hinata squeaked, her face becoming red. "I-I was just..um, th-thinking of the festival coming up." She said quickly.

"Oh. I forgot about it." Sakura said with a slight frown, she definitely needed to buy a new kimono. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, she probably had to go alone to.

"D-do you have something to wear?" The heiriss asked softly as they passed by a small botique, her eyes gazed at it with wonder.

"Nuh uh, not yet." The pink haired female said with a slight pout.

Hearing that, Hinata grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist and brought her into the botique. "Well since i-it's here, we might as w-well pick out o-one for you." Hinata said, happiness in her voice. She didn't mind shopping, she actually enjoyed it when she could help out a friend. Though it's a different story if its shopping for herself.

"I don't have money with me at the moment and before you even say you'll buy it, I decline." Sakura said as she made her way out. Honestly, Hinata was generous and while most people would take advantage of it; Sakura didn't. She absolutely hated when people bought her stuff unless it was her birthday other than that, no.

"B-but Sakura-chan, it's no problem a-at all." Hinata said as she followed after her; she reached out to grab her, but before she could, Sakura disappeared. Hinata blinked then sighed, honestly; she disliked when Sakura-chan did that.

* * *

Sakura giggled to herself, _sorry Hina-chan!_ It's all thanks to Kaka-sensei that she's able to disappear within a blink of an eye. Smiling to herself and lost within her thoughts, she failed to notice the body coming at her. A sudden _SMACK!_ could be heard on the roof she was walking. Immediately, Sakura steadied herself. "Ow." She said with a slight scowl, she looked at the person who just ran into her and narrowed her eyes. "Baka!" She said before hitting Naruto on the head.

"Aha, gomen Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "I.." He trailed off remembering why he was such in a rush. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked when she saw his face, she couldn't read it. Which meant something serious is happening. "Na ni, Naruto?" She asked softly as she helped him up.

"Well...teme is back." He said with slight hesitance.

Sakura stood in silence for a minute before laughing. "You're kidding, right? You shouldn't joke like that Naruto." She said, pinching his cheeks.

Naruto pouted and gently pried her hand away. "Come with me." He said before firmly grabbing hold of her hand. Usually at a time as rare as this, he would be blushing and all over the place, but this is a serious time for both of them. Sasuke..teme, is back. It felt as if someone had punch when he heard that he was actually back..and he came back on his own. With his own damn team. Naruto's unoccupied hand clenched, _replaceable are we?_ He thought bitterly.

Sakura noticed his clenched hand and frowned. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Worry was etched on her face, it wasn't like him to get all riled up for nothing...It couldn't possibly be that Sasuke is actually back, couldn't it? Sakura shook her head as she continued to let Naruto lead the way. Impossible! That jerk wouldn't come back, at least not on his own. She bit her lower lip, so what could it be?

Naruto came to halt once they reached the Hokage tower, he risked a glance at Sakura and saw the worry expression she wore. Right, he was suppose to be the strong. He was her sturdy rock, she was his world. A weak smile graced his lips. "Aha, Sakura-chan don't look so worried! I'm just taking this overboard, baa-chan just wanted to show us something." A weak laugh came from him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Of course, he was suppose to be happy. Sasuke's back! But damn it, it just seems too good to be true.

Sakura nodded keeping silent. She didn't buy the whole smile or pathetic laugh Naruto gave, first with the whole Sasuke thing and now the whole 'don't worry' cover up? Something definitely was up and it was something bad. As she thought about it, the pink haired female froze; did something happen to her parents..? They were on a weeks mission, only two weeks passed..Without missing a beat, she quickly swiped her hand away from Naruto and pushed pass him; she opened the door that lead the way to the stair case and she ran as if her life depended on it.

"Sa-sakura-chan, wait!" Damn it, this is bad. Were Naruto thoughts as he ran after his childhood crush.

Sakura reached the top floor where the Hokage's office laid, taking in a breath; she made her way to the door that may destroy her world. Her heart pounded strongly against her rib cage, her shaking hand reached out and opened the door. "Hokage-sama, are my parents alright!?" She quickly asked once she reached Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked at her precious student with surprise, her parents? Taking in the young girls expression, she shook her head. "No, Sakura. Your parents are actually fine, I actually have a scroll from them that just came in a few minutes ago." The Hokage handed the pink haired kunoichi the scroll that laid next to her never ending paper work.

Sakura took it with surprise, if it had nothing to do with her parents..then why would Tsunade-sama call her here? She looked at said woman with questioning eyes.  
Tsunade looked behind Sakura and to her left, basically signalling Sakura to turn around. Since it seemed to the Hokage that Naruto failed to tell her.

Sakura turned around and time seemed to stop. Her heart beat stopped for a fraction of a second...the scroll she was holding a moment ago, dropped. "S-Sasuke-kun.." His name seemed to escape with ease out of her mouth; a smile was about to make its way to her lips, but then she noticed the red head female with her arms loosely wrapped around his arm, it felt as if someone had punched her heart. Slowly, her face became void of emotions, she bent down and scooped up the scroll. So..he was back after all and it seemed he brought company. As she thought about it as she gazed over the white haired and orange haired males, she now understood why Naruto seemed so upset. Her lips parted slightly as if to speak, but was interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you run and not wait for me?" Naruto said as he burst through the door with a small pout. "I told you it's nothing serious, just stupid Sa-" He was cut off by Sasuke.

"Dobe, annoying as ever." Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his lips, glad to see Naruto hasn't changed. His onyx eyes landed on Sakura for a fraction of a second, who was unnaturally focusing on Naruto, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Naruto glared at his old best friend. "Teme!" His baby blue hues looked towards Sakura, they filled with worry the second he caught sight of the mask she wore every time she was upset. Immediately he put an arm around her shoulders, a habit he has of doing every time she was either sad or pissed or upset. "So, teme. Why are you back all of a sudden?" Naruto casually asked.

Onyx eyes met baby blue hues, an eye brow raised up. "I thought you wanted me to come back? What about that promise of a lifetime crap." Sasuke said without so much of a blink. Lately he's been talking a bit more. "I came back to-" He slightly hesitated, not because he was nervous. No, because he wanted to control his anger.  
Karin took notice of Sasuke's chakra darkening, she grabbed hold of his hand and rubbed her thumb in circles on top of his hand in a soothing motion. Her ruby red eyes looked up towards him and as their eyes connected, she felt his tension melt away and chakra slowly go back to normal. A small serene smile took place on her lips.

Sakura noticing this seemingly intimate moment between Sasuke and seemed to be girlfriend, she looked away. Damn it, she thought. Why does it hurt so much, why couldn't she just get over him? Her jaw clenched, she yearned to scream out her frustration. "Excuse me, but I have plans to get to with Hina-chan." Was what escaped her mouth smoothly, no hint of the frustration that was in her. She turn towards Tsunade and quickly bowed towards her Senpai and left swiftly, but not before she gave a cheerful smile to Naruto; who knew better it was fake.

Naruto eyes sadden, he wanted to go after her, but he had something to do. With that in mind, he focused back on Sasuke. With his signature smile on his face, he walked towards the Uchiha and raised his hand as if to give him a pat on the shoulder. Oh, no. Far from it. His hand suddenly clenched, his fist connected with the teme's face. A proper welcome back, really.

* * *

End of chapter! Wow, I am so sorry guys for my absence. Forgive me ; A ;

I'm going to be writing a one shot, full of fluff. It'll be hopefully posted tomorrow unless my electricity comes off because of hurricane Isaac ; ^ ;


End file.
